


Potter's Priorities

by klarogasms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I felt inspired, M/M, and yeah, inspired by several tumblr posts, just general dorkiness and fluffiness, the mirror of erised is an important thing, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco squabble when they stumble upon the Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This is just a short fluffy drabble which I wrote with three particular tumblr posts in mind.  
> Inspired by [this](http://harryptter.tumblr.com/post/144260228574/one-day-in-eighth-year-harry-and-draco-end-up), [this](http://dr-aco.tumblr.com/post/148021653340/dracyo-draco-malfoy-coming-to-eighth-year-with) and [this](https://pretentious-git.tumblr.com/post/138379520780/harry-has-priorities).
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader Sejal, who's always there for me ♥
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Potter, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Following me!”

“I’m not following you.”

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. “Of course you aren’t.”

 

It was their eighth year and Harry had made it a habit to randomly follow Malfoy around. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated with the Slytherin, but he most definitely was. He was completely different. His hair was sky blue, he wore ripped jeans, and his arms were covered in flower tattoos. The first time Harry had seen him he couldn’t stop staring. 

Malfoy looked gorgeous, something nobody was able to deny. Even Ron begrudgingly agreed when Hermione pointed it out. 

Of course Malfoy was still a bit of a git. He wasn’t as annoying as he used to be before the war, but he was still a sarcastic and easily annoyed asshole. But Harry didn’t really mind that. Somehow, he even liked it. 

 

And now, Harry was following Malfoy around, like he sometimes did. He usually was more subtle about it, but today he didn’t really care whether Malfoy noticed him or not. 

It started out of curiosity. Harry had a hard time believing that Malfoy had just  _ changed _ . Someone didn’t change overnight, people didn’t throw all their beliefs over board in a matter of days. But Harry had come to the conclusion that, yes, apparently people were able to change. And as Ginny pointed out to him Malfoy hadn’t changed overnight, he was already different during the year in which Harry was busy hunting for Horcruxes.

But at this point following Draco around had become somewhat of a habit, and Harry just didn’t feel like breaking this one. Of course Malfoy noticed, he noticed it early on, but he didn’t care enough to tell Potter to sod off, until now.

 

“I’m not following you around,” Harry said.

Draco sighed as he came to a stop, turning around to face Harry. 

“You really think I haven’t noticed? I get it, the great saviour wanted to make sure that the big, bad Death Eater sticks to the rules. But I think you got that I’m not going to kill anyone by now.”

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, repeating the motion a few times, as if he was trying to defend himself but there was nothing he could say.

“I thought so,” Draco mumbled, turning back around and continuing at a brisk pace. Harry had to run to catch up with him.

“Okay, I am following you around. But not because of that.”

Draco huffed as he picked up his pace.

Harry followed suit. “Okay, at the beginning maybe.  But now, it’s just a habit.”

Draco huffed. “A habit,  _ seriously, _ Potter? You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s the truth!”

“Of course it’s the truth. The great saviour could never ever lie!”

Draco took a sharp turn and the only thing the corridor lead to was a door. So he opened it.

“I never said that. I’m human, of course I lie,” Harry retorted, following Draco into the room. 

“Why are you following me around, Potter?”, Draco asked with a sigh.

But Harry didn’t listen. He was frozen to the spot by the mirror standing in the middle of the room. He’d encountered that mirror only twice before, and the memories attached to it weren’t exactly fond ones. Malfoy stood in front of it, not even giving the thing a second thought. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Earth to Potter! Are you even listening to me?”

“What?”

“I was asking you why you keep following me around.”

Harry was surprised, he’d seen that Malfoy had taken a look at the mirror, but he didn’t react to it. At all.

“What do you see in the mirror?” Harry asked.

Malfoy looked more confused than anything else. He took a quick look at the reflection before he replied.

“I see you and me. What kind of stupid question is this? It’s just a mirror.”

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He blankly stared at Malfoy, who looked more irritated than confused by now.

“Just… read the inscription,” Harry mumbled, motioning towards the mirror.

Malfoy looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed and took a closer look at the mirror.

“It’s gibberish,” Malfoy said after a few moments.

“Backwards. Read it backwards.”

Malfoy sighed but turned back towards the mirror. This time the silence lasted a bit longer.

“I show not your face but your heart’s desire,” Malfoy deadpanned.

They stayed silent for a few more moments before Draco turned towards Harry, his face blank.

“That’s a joke, right?”

Harry shook his head.

“It showed me my family when I encountered it in my first year.”

Draco paled slightly, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“What does it show for you now?”

Harry looked at Draco as he walked up to stand beside him. 

He almost started laughing when he looked into the mirror.

“What?” Draco asked, clearly irritated, “What do you see?”

Harry smiled as he turned to look at him.

“I see myself. And you. With blond hair.”

Draco stared at him blankly.

“Your heart’s desire is me being blond?”

“Apparently.”


End file.
